Smoke and I'll Kiss You
by Gula Jawa
Summary: Meanie Drabble - Sudah sejak lama Mingyu memendam rasa kepada kakak kelasnya yang urakan, siapa sangka datang hari dimana Mingyu bisa merasakan bibir Wonwoo yang terkenal pedas. BxB


Yang punya ide buat ff meanie boleh dong berbagi sama saya, share ke review atau pm ya. Makasih~~~

Semoga udah nggak ada typo. BTW Mingyu hari iniiiiiiiiii~~~~ ganteng bgt, Wonu jugaaaaa... incess banget ((^o^))

* * *

 **Mingyu** sebenarnya sangat malu mengakui hal ini, tapi ketertarikannya pada seseorang tak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Seluruh siswa di sekolah mungkin akan menganggap Mingyu gila karena mendeskripsikan seorang Jeon Wonwoo sebagai bocah manis, imut, lucu dan menggemaskan sedangkan hampir seluruh siswa di sekolah menganggap Wonwoo sebagai sumber masalah, menyebalkan, dingin dan arogan.

Mingyu bisa menjelaskan bagaimana seorang Jeon Wonwoo menjadi sangat imut, manis, lucu dan menggemaskan di matanya. Semua dimulai sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Sangat menggelikan, seorang Kim Mingyu, siswa teladan yang sekarang menjadi ketua tim keamanan sekolah dan diinginkan oleh setiap gadis telah menyimpan ketertarikan tersembunyi pada seorang Jeon Wonwoo begitu lama. Tak ada masalah sebenarnya, karena bagi Mingyu, Wonwoo sempurna dengan segala kekurangannya.

Bagi Mingyu, ingatan satu tahun lalu masih terasa seperti baru terjadi kemarin. Ketika Mingyu masih seorang siswa baru dan Wonwoo adalah senior yang berada satu tingkat di atasnya. Dan meskipun terdengar sangat klise, percayalah, Mingyu dan Wonwoo dipertemukan seperti cerita-cerita yang terjadi dalam novel romantis.

"Oh ayolah Ibu! Tidak bisakah kau goreng telurnya sedikit lebih cepat?" Mingyu menggerutu tak sabar di meja makan. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah baru, menghadapi dunia yang akan mengantarkannya menjadi dewasa. Karena akhirnya Kim Mingyu akan menjadi siswa SMA, tapi lihatlah ibunya yang sedang menggoreng telur dengan sangat santai ketika waktu sudah tidak lagi pagi.

"Tenanglah sayang, sekolahmu hanya lima menit dari sini."

"Tapi ini sudah sepuluh menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Baiklah, aku akan melewatkan sarapanku." Mingyu beranjak dari tempat duduk dan mengatur posisi tas di bahunya.

"Ayolah sayang!" Ibu Mingyu berteriak dari dapur.

"Sampai jumpa!"

Mingyu berlari keluar dari halaman rumahnya, sama sekali tak menyadari sebuah sepeda yang melaju kencang dari arah belakang.

"Awas!"

Itulah kata terakhir yang Mingyu ingat sebelum akhirnya seseuatu yang keras mendorong tubuhnya dari belakang. Tidak terlalu mengerikan, Mingyu hanya terdorong hingga menabrak tembok tanaman dari tetanggannya. Sayangnya, tanaman yang berjejer rapi dan indah tersebut entah mengapa dalam keadaan basah. Bahkan Mingyu tidak ingat semalam turun hujan.

"Oh sial! Sial! Sial!"

Mingyu menggeram kasar, namun saat ia berbalik, tak ada seorang pun di sana. Pengemudi sepeda tersebut sudah hilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

"Hari apa ini?"

Mingyu menggerutu dan melihat arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Seketika itu pula Mingyu berlari sekuat tenaga karena satu menit lagi upacara untuk siswa baru akan dimulai. Nasib buruk, Mingyu sampai di sekolah dan mendapati gerbang sudah tertutup rapat. Mingyu mulai berlari melingkar dan memanjat tembok yang sedikit lebih rendah dari tembok-tembok lain. Berhasil melompat, Mingyu sudah akan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri ketika melihat ujung kepala seseorang di balik tembok sekolah.

"Sialan kau Soonyoung, kenapa kau meninggalkanku." Terdengar seseorang menggerutu dari balik tembok. Sesaat Mingyu terpaku mendengar suara dalam dan menyenangkan itu. Meski belum melihat wajahnya, Mingyu berani bertaruh bahwa pemilik suara tersebut adalah seseorang yang berwajah tampan dan menyenangkan. Tertarik, Mingyu bersandar di balik tembok dan menanti suara tersebut muncul kembali.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan tembok sialan ini? Aku tidak pernah berhasil menaikinya sendirian!" Mingyu menahan gelak tawanya ketika mendengar nada frustasi dari balik tembok.

"Oh, terserahlah! Bolos saja untuk hari ini." Mendengar kalimat tersebut, tanpa sadar Mingyu melompat ke atas tembok lagi dan menghentikan punggung yang mulai menjauh darinya.

"Tunggu!"

Ya, disanalah Wonwoo. Berdiri dengan kedua tangan dalam saku celana sambil memasang wajah bingung. Dan memandang Mingyu.

"Apa?" Tanya Wonwoo ketus dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya penuh tanya.

"Kau mau kemana? Kemari, aku akan membantumu." Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya. Meski Wonwoo sempat berpikir untuk menolak namun akhirnya dia berbalik dan meraih tangan Mingyu.

Oh Tuhan, bahkan tangannya sangat lebut dan elegan. Lihatlah mata sipit yang memicing itu, sangat manis, batin Mingyu. Dengan perlahan, Mingyu berhasil menarik Wonwoo ke atas tembok. Sayangnya, Wonwoo bukan orang penyabar, jadi ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di atas tembok, Wonwoo mengayunkan kakinya ke sisi lain dengan cepat dan mengganggu keseimbangan mereka berdua hingga akhirnya Mingyu ikut tertarik jatuh bersama Wonwoo.

Tidak ada kesengajaan dalam kejadian itu, Mingyu berani bersumpah meski sebenarnya dia memiliki dorongan yang kuat untuk melakukannya. Mereka berdua terjatuh, Wonwoo di bawah dengan posisi terlentang dan Mingyu di atasnya dengan posisi tengkurap. Dan walaupun dalam hati Mingyu berharap Wonwoo tidak memalingkan wajahnya, saat ini Mingyu mengaku cukup beruntung bisa mendaratkan satu kecupan di pipi lembut Wonwoo yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah warna.

"Demi Tuhan, sampai kapan kau akan menempelkan mulut menyebalkan itu padaku?"

Mingyu yang tengah terpaku dengan posisi mereka, lebih terkejut oleh kedua tangan yang menggegam bahunya dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Wonwoo daripada nada ketus yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Oh, maafkan aku."

Wonwoo berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa sambil mengusap pipinya dengan keras. Mingyu berani bersumpah bahwa saat itu wajah Wonwoo berubah semerah tomat dan menghindari tatapan Mingyu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"A—Aku tidak akan berterima kasih untuk ini."

Itulah kalimat terakhir Wonwoo sebelum meninggalkan Mingyu yang sedang berdiri mematung di tempatnya, dan jatuh cinta. Sebenarnya, perasaan Mingyu pada Wonwoo bukanlah rahasia lagi. Hampir semua tim keamanan yang berada di bawah pimpinannya mengetahui bahwa Kim Mingyu sedang jatuh cinta pada Jeon Wonwoo si pembuat onar. Seokmin selalu memanggil Wonwoo pembuat onar meski Mingyu akan memukul kepalanya setiap kata itu terlontar.

"Ayolah kawan, kau tidak akan terus menjadi penguntit dan mengamati mangsamu dari jauh. Cobalah bicara dengannya."

"Diam Seokmin."

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Ditolak? Ditertawakan? Tak ditanggapi?"

Mingyu akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dari tumpukan laporan keamanan yang harus dia serahkan hari itu juga. Meski awalnya Mingyu berniat menghentikan ocehan Seokmin dan memintanya untuk mengurusi masalahnya sendiri, tapi akhirnya Mingyu menyerah. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan memandang sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan lelah. Mungkin aku harus mencoba terbuka untuk meringankan ketakutanku, pikir Mingyu dalam hati.

"Dia tidak teraih, kau lihat teman-teman se-gengnya? Seungcheol, Soonyeong dan bocah berambut merah muda menyebalkan itu."

"Seungcheol tidak menakutkan Mingyu, dan Soonyeong orang yang ceria. Kau bisa mengabaikan sisanya."

"Dan bagaimana aku harus memulainya? 'Oh, hai Wonwoo, aku menyukaimu, bisakah aku bicara denganmu?' Begitu?"

"Mingyu."

"Mungkin saat ini belum waktunya. Tapi aku percaya Tuhan akan membantuku mendapatkan Wonwoo."

Mingyu kemudian mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Seokmin dengan alasan mencari udara segar. Suasana sekolah masih ramai meski kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah usai, beberapa ekstrakulikuler seperti basket, sepak bola dan olah raga lain masih terlaksana di lapangan yang berada di tengah area sekolah. Mingyu memutuskan untuk menghirup udara segar di atap sekolah, karena tak ada siswa yang bisa masuk kesana selain komite dan dewan guru.

Tapi kenyataannya, Mingyu justru menemukan Wonwoo sedang bersandar di pagar pembatas sambil menghisap puntung rokok dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Mingyu terpaku di tempatnya beridiri. Tak seorang pun boleh merokok, apalagi di sekolah. Dan bagaimana Wonwoo bisa masuk kesini? Tanya Mingyu dalam hati sebelum berdeham dan mengangetkan Wonwoo.

Mendengar suaraa, Wonwoo segera melempar puntung rokok dari tangannya dan berusaha menghilangkan asap yang mengepul di wajahnya. Mencoba menghilangkan bukti yang sebenarnya sudah Mingyu lihat dengan jelas.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Sapa Mingyu santai.

"Ti—Tidak ada, sama sekali tidak ada."

Sialan, tim keamanan sekolah, gerutu Wonwoo dalam hati. Berharap Mingyu tak sempat melihat dirinya sedang merokok di atap sekolah.

"Kau merokok?" Pelan Mingyu menutup jarak di antara mereka dan memojokkan Wonwoo.

"Ti—Tidak."

"Bohong."

Mingyu semakin memperkecil jarak mereka, berdiri sangat dekat di hadapan Wonwoo yang mulai ragu harus mengelak ke arah mana.

"A—Aku tidak bohong. Lihat tanganku, kosong."

Wonwoo mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terbuka. Sedikit membuat jarak dengan dada bidang Mingyu yang hampir menghimpit tubuhnya. Di sisi lain, Mingyu menganggap keadaan ini sangat lucu. Beberapa waktu lalu dia berbicara dengan Seokmin tentang mendekati Wonwoo, dan di sinilah dia sekarang. Memojokkan Wonwoo yang sedang kebingungan.

"Aku mencium bau rokok."

"Hm? Da—Dari mana? Aku tidak menciumnya."

Wonwoo melempar pandangannya kesana kemari seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. Tapi Mingyu menghentikan gerakannya dan menangkup dagu Wonwoo dengan sebelah tangannya ketika tangan yang lain meraih pinggang Wonwoo dan menariknya mendekat. Tak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka. Tubuh Wonwoo menempel berbahaya di tubuh Mingyu yang keras. Akhirnya mata Wonwoo lurus menatap Mingyu meski dengan tatapan ngeri. Kedua tangannya menempel sempurna di dada Mingyu, mencoba menghentikan Mingyu entah dari apapun yang akan dilakukannya.

"Aku bisa merasakannya di sini."

Ucap Mingyu serak sebelum akhirnya menyatukan bibir mereka. Wonwoo yang terkejut dengan tindakan Mingyu hanya bisa mencengkeram sisi depan seragam Mingyu dan melebarkan matanya.

Mingyu sama sekali tidak menahan diri, seketika mulutnya bertemu dengan Wonwoo, dia langsung melumat bibir lembut itu tanpa ampun. Menggoreskan belaian-belaian lidah nakalnya di ujung bibir Wonwoo. Memancing dan menggoda.

Wonwoo yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa mencoba menarik diri ke belakang, tapi dengan keras kelapa Mingyu meraih tengkuknya dan mengikuti gerakan Wonwoo. Sebelah tangan Mingyu bergerak turun dari pinggang mangsanya dan meremas ringan bokong Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terkejut dan hendak memprotes, namun ketika mulutnya terbuka, Mingyu memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk meluncurkan lidahnya. Wonwoo mengerang rendah saat merasakan belaian lidah Mingyu di dalam mulutnya, meruntuhkan pertahanan Mingyu hingga tanpa sadar mendorong tubuh Wonwoo membentur pagar pembatas.

"Mi—Min, Uh, Mingyu."

"Ya?"

"Ap— apa yang kau lakukan?"

Wonwoo berusaha keras menjaga suaranya agar tak bergetar namun usahanya sia-sia saja ketika kedua tangannya mencengkeram bahu Mingyu seakan ia adalah penyelamat hidupnya.

"Oh ya Tuhan kau sangat manis, biarkan aku menciummu lagi."

Mingyu menangkap bibir Wonwoo dalam ciuman terbuka. Membelai setiap sudut mulut Wonwoo dan merasakan kelembutan yang menggoda, lagi dan lagi. Sebelah tangannya membelai tengkuk Wonwoo pelan menenangkan sedangkan mulutnya terus menjelajah.

"Uhmm—Nghh."

Mingyu menggigit pelan bibir bawah Wonwoo sebelum menjauh. Wonwoo yang merasa terkejut hanya bisa memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan bingung. Matanya kehilangan fokus, seakan sedang memandang makhluk paling tidak masuk akal di dunia.

"Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya, sekali, dua kali. Sama sekali tak ada jawaban, Mingyu hanya tersenyum memandang reaksi Wonwoo. Mingyu terus berpikir bagaimana bisa orang-orang tak melihat sisi manis dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Di lain pihak, Wonwoo yang melihat senyum Mingyu seketika mendapatkan kembali kendali dirinya dan mendorong Mingyu menjauh. Melebarkan matanya ngeri dan terus menggosok bibirnya dengan punggung tangan sambil mengumpat.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!"

Mingyu berdiri santai di hadapan Wonwoo sambil bersedekap, senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya ketika mengancam Wonwoo.

"Jika aku melihatmu merokok lagi Wonwoo, aku akan menciummu. Atau mungkin lebih, siapa yang tahu."

"Apa?"

Wonwoo berteriak, atau lebih tepatnya hampir menjerit. Tangannya masih sibuk menggosok bibirnya hingga berwarna begitu merah dan semakin membengkak.

"Hentikan itu, kau membuatku ingin menciummu lagi."

Mendengar ucapan Mingyu seketika tangan Wonwoo berhenti dan tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah. Mingyu tertawa parau dan menggeleng. Saat ini dia sedang merasa melayang. Siapa sangka memojokkan Jeon Wonwoo yang bermulut tajam itu sangatlah mudah.

"Aku akan selalu mengawasimu Jeon Wonwoo, bahkan jika kau tak tahu. Jadi cobalah menyentuh benda sialan itu lagi dan kau akan menemukan mulutku melumat bibir mungilmu."

Mingyu menyeringai dan berbalik, berjalan santai meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih berdiri mematung. Terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi setelah mendengar kalimat seronok yang diucapkan Mingyu.

Setelah menjauh dari Wonwoo, Mingyu merasa kakinya seketika kehilangan tenaga. Tangannya meraih tembok terdekat sebelum jatuh terduduk di lantai. Mingyu menutup wajahnya dengan tangan dan tertawa. Beberapa siswa yang melihatnya memadang penuh tanya, namun terlalu takut untuk memastikan.

"Kim Mingyu, dari siapa kau belajar menjadi psikopat?" Bisik Mingyu pelan sebelum akhirnya kembali berdiri. Senyum terus menghiasi bibirnya sepanjang waktu hingga Seokmin tak bisa berhenti bertanya apa yang telah Mingyu dapatkan hingga suasana hatinya bisa berubah begitu drastis.

Keesokan harinya, Mingyu hampir tidak bertemu dengan Wonwoo di sekolah. Hampir tidak bertemu tentu saja artinya Mingyu melihat Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo langsung berbalik arah ketika melihat sosok Mingyu. Hal itu terus terjadi hingga beberapa hari setelahnya. Mingyu sendiri telah memerintahkan semua tim keamaan untuk mengawasi Wonwoo dan melaporkannya jika ketahuan merokok. Yang tentu saja mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Seokmin si tukang penasaran.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau tahu Wonwoo merokok sejak dulu, kenapa sekarang baru bertindak?"

"Aku sudah berjanji."

"Janji?"

Mingyu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang sedari tadi dia baca dan menatap Seokmin sambil tersenyum licik, "Satu ciuman untuk satu rokok, bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan?"

"Apa maksudmu Mingyu?"

"Aku penasaran apa yang akan dia pilih." Renung Mingyu seakan tak mendengar pertanyaan Seokmin. Mingyu melemparkan satu senyuman kearah sahabatnya sebelum akhirnya kembali memusatkan perhatian ke buku di hadapannya.

_Tamat_


End file.
